


Men in Motion

by brihana25



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25
Summary: Song: St. Elmo's Fire (Man in Motion)Artist: John ParrEpisodes Used: The Karate Kid (movie), Ace Degenerate, Strike First, Esqueleto, Cobra Kai Never Dies, Counterbalance, Quiver, All Valley, Molting, Different But Same, MercySummary: Take them where their future's lying ...





	Men in Motion




End file.
